The following Patent Literature 1 discloses a pneumatic tire provided on each side of the tire equator with a crown land region whose tread has an arc-shaped profile convexed outwardly in the tire radial direction. The crown land regions are expected to exert such effect that, when traveling in wet conditions, the crown land regions smoothly guide the water film existing on the road surface toward main grooves and contact with the ground thereby to reduce the occurrence of hydroplaning phenomenon.
In general, the ground contact pressure of a land region which is located on one side of the tire equator which side is toward the outside of a vehicle when the tire is mounted on the vehicle varies widely, and the land region is subjected to higher ground contact pressure during cornering.
In the pneumatic tire disclosed in the Patent Literature 1, the treads of the crown land regions located on both sides of the tire equator have a same profile, therefore, there is a tendency such that the crown land region located toward the outside of the vehicle when mounted on the vehicle is degraded in the ground contact, and deformed relatively largely during cornering. As a result, the steering stability is deteriorated.    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2015-147545